Arvo Pärt
Текст из русвики Aрво Пярт (эст. Arvo Pärt; 11 сентября 1935, Пайде, Эстония) — эстонский композитор, проживает в Берлине и Таллине. Биография Родился в городе Пайде (эст. Paide) вблизи Таллина 11 сентября 1935 года. Окончил Таллинское музыкальное училище. В 1963 окончил Таллинскую консерваторию по классу композиции у Х. Эллера. В 1958–67 работал звукорежиссёром на Эстонском радио, писал музыку для кино. С 1964 года Пярт впервые использовал в своих произведениях технику коллажа. В первой половине 1970-х гг., после православного крещения писал мало, будучи занят поисками нового (собственного) стиля. Изучал старинную (преимущественно католическую) музыку — cantus planus, средневековый мотет, франко-фламандскую полифонию, что нашло отражение в ряде сочинений. После перерыва, в 1976 вернулся к активной творческой деятельности. В 1979 эмигрировал из СССР. Жил сначала в Вене, где подписал договор с крупным нотным издательством «Universal Edition», а в 1980 переехал в Берлин, где (попеременно с Таллином) живет и работает поныне. Творчество При том что Пярт экспериментировал в различных техниках и стилевых моделях, среди которых изоритмия («Modus»), минимализм («Fratres»), серийность («Trivium»), неоклассицизм и коллаж («Коллаж на тему BACH»), сонорика («Если бы Бах разводил пчёл») и т.д., он не примкнул ни к одной из авангардных школ и в целом не поддержал радикализм, характерный для эстетики музыкального авангарда XX в. Собственный стиль композитор определяет (начиная с 1976 г.) метафорически — как tintinnabuli (букв. «колокольчики»; подразумеваются небольшие церковные колокола с характерными «призвуками»). О музыке в этом стиле сам Пярт говорил: Каждая фраза дышит самостоятельно. Ее внутренняя боль и снятие этой боли, неразрывно связанные, и образуют дыхание <...> паузах нужно научиться слушать тишину, уметь прочувствовать вибрацию каждого звука, его дление и переход в другой звук, весомость этого шага <...> Нельзя торопиться. Надо взвешивать каждый шаг от одной точки до другой на нотной бумаге. Надо, чтобы шаг был совершен только после того, как ты пропустил все возможные ноты через свое "чистилище". Тогда звук, претерпевший до конца все испытания, будет истинным. Музыку Пярта иногда относят к стилевому направлению «новой простоты» (нем. neue Einfachheit‎, англ. New Simplicity), а также называют «сакральным минимализмом» и «новой благозвучной музыкой». «Простой» в зрелой музыке Пярта считается гармония (расширенная тональность с ясно ощущаемой опорой на трезвучие, скупо украшенное мягкими «призвуками», т.е. дополнительными конструктивными элементами вертикали), ритм (неоднократно повторяемые ритмоформулы, т.наз. «паттерны»), силлабический распев текста, прозрачная гомофонная фактура (нередко — контурное двухголосие) и т.д. Авторские переложения и редакции На протяжении жизни Пярт неоднократно редактировал собственную музыку. Наиболее часто редакция Пярта представляла собой переложение своего сочинения для иного (по сравнению с первоначальным) инструмента либо состава инструментов. Так, «Сумма», написанная первоначально (1977) как хоровое сочинение на текст католического Credo, было переложена в том же году дважды — для квартета продольных флейт и для гитарного дуэта, в 1991 — для струнного квартета и струнного оркестра, а в 2009 — для квартета саксофонов. «Зеркало в зеркале», написанное в 1978 для органа, в тот же год было переписано 9 (девять!) раз для разных составов. Рекордсмен по числу редакций — раннее сочинение «Fratres» (1977), которое претерпело 16 редакций (последняя, 2008 г. — для альта, струнного оркестра и ударных). По утверждению архиепископа Илариона (Алфеева), на творческое и личное мировоззрение Пярта значительно повлияло общение с архимандритом Софронием (Сахаровым), учеником и биографом преподобного Силуана. В ответ на убийство в России журналистки Анны Политковской Пярт объявил, что все его работы, написанные в 2006—2007 годах, будут посвящены её памяти (впрочем, по крайней мере, одно из сочинений тех лет посвящено памяти другого человека, писателя и президента Эстонии Леннарта Мери). Написанную в 2008 году симфонию № 4 «Лос Анджелес» Пярт посвятил Михаилу Ходорковскому и «всем остальным бесправным узникам в России». Признание Музыка Пярта использовалась в российском кино, в том числе в фильмах «Покаяние» и «Изгнание», в документальном фильме «Русский заповедник». За свое творчество композитор удостоен (негосударственных) наград и почётных званий. Доктор honoris causa Музыкальной академии Таллина и университета Тарту ((год присуждения?)). Почётный член Королевской шведской музыкальной академии ((год присуждения?)). Почётный член Американской академии искусств и литературы (1996). Премия «Грэмми» в категории «лучшее современное произведение» за сочинение «Покаянный канон» (год присуждения?). Лауреат датской музыкальной премии Леони Соннинг (Копенгаген, 2008). Консультант Папского совета по культуре (2011). В сентябре 2013 Патриархом Константинопольским Варфоломеем Арво Пярту присвоен титул архонта. Список сочинений (выборка) Для голосов и оркестра Наш сад («Meie aed»), кантата для детского хора и оркестра (1959/2003) Credo для фортепиано, хора и оркестра (1968) Песня пилигрима (нем. Wallfahrtslied), для тенора или баритона и струнного оркестра (1984/2000) Te Deum для хора, струнного оркестра и магнитофонной записи (1984-5, ред. 1992) Берлинская месса, для хора и органа или струнного оркестра (1992) Литания для солистов, хора и оркестра (1994) Как лань охотно стремится источникам вод (исп. Como cierva sedienta), для сопрано, хора и оркестра (1998) Песни восхождения (фр. Cantiques des degrés), для хора и оркестра (1999/2002) Цецилия, дева Римская (итал. Cecilia, vergine Romana), для хора и оркестра (1999/2002) In principio, для хора и оркестра (2003) Для голоса и ансамбля На реках вавилонских (нем. An den Wassern zu Babel), для солистов или хора и органа или ансамбля (1976/1984) Саре было девяносто лет, для трёх солистов, ударных и органа (1977/1990) De profundis (Псалом 129) для хора, ударных и органа (1980) Страсти по Иоанну, для солистов, вокального ансамбля, хора и инструментального ансамбля (1982) Песня прялки (нем. Es sang vor langen Jahren), для альта (голоса), скрипки и альта (инструмента) (1984) Stabat Mater, для трёх солистов и струнного трио (1985) Miserere (Псалом 50), для солиста, хора и ансамбля (1989) Две колыбельные (нем. Zwei Wiegenlieder), для двух женских голосов и фортепиано (2002) Преподобный Агафон (фр. L’Abbé Agathon), для сопрано и четырёх виолончелей (2004; ред. для других составов 2005 и 2008) Для хора и органа Силлабическая месса (лат. Missa syllabica), для хора и органа (1977) Сумма (Credo), для хора (1977) Два славянских псалма (пс. 130 и пс. 96), для хора и солистов a capella (1984) Магнификат, для хора (1989) Богородице Дево радуйся, для хора (1990) Блаженства (англ. Beatitudes, 1990; 2-я лат. редакция — 2001), для смешанного хора и органа Блаженный Петроний (лат. Beatus Petronius), для смешанного хора и 2 органов (1990) Statuit ei Dominus, для двух смешанных хоров и двух органов (1990) Я — истинное вино (англ. I am the true vine), для смешанного хора a capella (1996) После победы (итал. Dopo la vittoria), для хора (1996) Покаянный канон, для хора (1997) Женщина с алебастровым сосудом (англ. The woman with the alabaster box), для смешанного хора a capella (1997) Дань почтения Цезарю (англ. Tribute to Caesar), для смешанного хора a capella (1997) Триодь (Triodion), для хора (1998) Литлморский тракт (англ. Littlemore Tractus), для смешанного хора и органа (2000) Который был Сыном… (англ. Which Was the Son of…) (2000) Nunc dimittis, для хора (2001) Мир тебе, Иерусалим (англ. Peace upon you, Jerusalem), для женского хора (2002) Salve Regina, для смешанного хора и органа (2002) Da pacem Domine, для смешанного хора и солистов a cappella (2004) Гимн для оксфордского колледжа Св. Иоанна (2005) Оркестровые сочинения Некролог, для оркестра op.5 (1960) Симфония № 1 "Полифоническая", op.9 (1963) Perpetuum mobile, для оркестра op.10 (1963) Симфония № 2 (1966) Симфония № 3 (1971) Если бы Бах разводил пчёл (нем. Wenn Bach Bienen gezüchtet hätte), для фортепиано, духового квинтета, струнного оркестра и ударных (1976) Fratres для камерного ансамбля (1976 и позже, написано много версий) Arbos для медных духовых и ударных (1977/1986) Cantus (памяти Бенджамина Бриттена), для струнного оркестра и колокола (1977) Псалом, для струнного оркестра (1985/1995/1997) Festina lente, для струнного оркестра и арфы (1988) Сумма (Summa), для струнного оркестра (1991) Песнь Силуана (англ. Silouans Song) для струнного оркестра(1991) Трисвятое (Trisagion), для струнного оркестра (1992) Вершины и ухабы моего пути (нем. Mein Weg hat Gipfel und Wellentäler), для 14-ти струнных инструментов и ударных (1999) Восток-Запад (англ. Orient and Occident), для струнного оркестра (2000) Памяти Леннарта (Lennartile / Für Lennart), для струнного оркестра (2006) Плащаница (итал. La Sindone), для оркестра и ударных (2006) Симфония № 4 «Лос-Анджелес» (2008) Для инструментов и оркестра Коллаж на B-A-C-H фр. Collage sur B-A-C-H), для гобоя, струнного оркестра, клавесина и фортепиано (1964) Маленький концерт на B-A-C-H (нем. Concerto piccolo über B-A-C-H), для трубы, струнного оркестра, клавесина и фортепиано (1964) Pro et contra, концерт для виолончели и оркестра (1966, для Мстислава Ростроповича) Tabula rasa, двойной концерт для двух скрипок, струнного оркестра и подготовленного фортепиано (1977) Позвольте... (нем. Darf ich), для скрипки, колокола in Cis (ad lib.) и струнного оркестра (1995/1999) Lamentate. Дань почтения А.Капуру и его скульптуре Марсий, для фортепиано с оркестром (2002) Инструментальные сочинения 2 сонатины, op.1, для фортепиано (1958/1959) Для Алины (нем. Für Alina), для фортепиано (1976) На выздоровление Аринушки. Вариации (нем. Variationen zur Gesundung von Arinuschka), для фортепиано (1977) Зеркало в зеркале (нем. Spiegel im Spiegel), для скрипки или виолончели и фортепиано (1978) Гимн великому городу (англ. Hymn to a Great City), для двух фортепиано (1984; 2-я ред. 2000) Сумма (Summa) для струнного квартета (1990) Mozart-Adagio, для скрипки, виолончели и фортепиано (1992/1997) Пассакалия, для скрипки и фортепиано (2003) Annum per annum, для органа (1980) Pari intervallo, для органа (1980; обработки для др. составов 1980, 1995, 2008) Музыка к кинофильмам Бриллианты для диктатуры пролетариата (1975) Дознание пилота Пиркса (1979) Джерри (Gerry) (2002) Изгнание (2007) Ходорковский (2011) Место под соснами (The place beyond pines)(2012) Великая красота (La grande bellezza) (2013) ru.wikipedia Категория:Neoclassical